


Red-Headed Beauty

by SofaCozy



Series: Various Pleasures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofaCozy/pseuds/SofaCozy
Summary: No warnings
Series: Various Pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109093
Kudos: 1





	Red-Headed Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings

When he walked in the room, his eyes gravitated towards the large bed. Specifically, the woman on it. Her hair was fire red and fell in waxen curly waves. The nightgown she had on clung to her pronounced curves.  
She looked up and tilted her head, “Hello.” The voice that emerged had a musical quality about it.  
He walked to the bed. Face to face, she barely came up to his chin. Tilting his head in return, he replied “Hello.”  
A smile bloomed across her face. In return his eyes narrowed, suspicious of the familiarity he felt with her.  
Her smile grew wider and a teasing glint appeared in her eyes. “What, don’t remember me?” She said.  
He replied tersely, “No, I don’t.”  
Her smile fell and her eyes narrowed, “Really?”  
“Yes, I really don’t recognize you” he replied.  
“Hmmm” she hummed as she eyed him over, reevaluating her impression of him.  
“Well I definitely remember you taking me home last night. Where you really that drunk?” She asked.  
“I... maybe. I don’t drink much, so...” he replied sheepishly.  
A wicked smile stole across her face, “Well that just won’t do. I can’t have one of my “friends,” not remember me. I’ll have to... refresh your memory.”

——

Slowly she moved towards me. Lifting her hand, she gently pushed me back so she could stand up.  
The night dress fell around her, clinging to her breasts. Her nipples strained against the fabric. I stared. She moved me until my back was to the bed and she was in front of me.  
She raised her head to look at my eyes. Hers were a beautiful shade of light blue.  
She pulled herself up, onto her toes, and kissed me. Her lips were soft and smooth. Her breath was warm and her kisses enthusiastic.  
Her hands moved to the hem of my shirt. Slowly, she lifted it up. Her mouth only separated from mine at the last possible moment. They reconnected as soon as the shirt left my head.  
She ran her hands over my chest, feeling for sensitive spots. My trembles made her smile.  
After a minute, her fingers reached my pants. She ran her hands around the hem, eliciting a shudder from me.  
Her thumbs hooked into the sides and she slowly dragged everything off.  
Cold air rushed at me and I shivered.  
Her head tilted up, and her eyes reconnected with mine. A smirk appeared as she took in my dazed expression.

She stood up strait and gently pushed me back into the bed. My back hit the mattress and I bounded slightly. I angled my head so I could see her again.  
Giving me another smile, she reached towards the bottom of the short dress and lifted.  
Her skin was clear and shaven. My eyes gravitated to her breasts. They were large and pert, a comfortable handful each.

She moved towards the bed until her knees hit the edge.  
She moved forward on her hands and knees, eyes locked onto mine.  
She sat down on my stomach and continued her ministrations of my chest. She leaned down until her nipples just barely grazed mine. Shuttering I slowly moved my hands until they rested just shy of them. I looked into her eyes, seeking approval. She seemed surprised, and after a moment, pleased. Slowly she nodded her head.  
My hands moved forward until they encountered soft skin. I carefully ran my fingers over the peaks, eliciting a moan from her. I continued to move my fingers as her gaze locked onto my mouth.  
She stretched up until her lips encountered mine. It was warmer this time and we were both breathing heavily. My ministrations continued.  
A minute later she broke the kiss and moved down. She positioned her slit above me and sank down. She and I moaned in tandem. She was warm and tight. Her quivering folds clenched as she lifted herself up until the tip was the only thing in her. She released her hold and enveloped me again; we both moaned. “Do” up. “You” down. “Remember” up. “Me” down. “Now?” up.  
I stuttered out a garbled “no” as I lay there aching.  
Her eyes narrowed and she said, “I guess I’ll have to do some more “reminding” then.” Down.  
The slow pace she had set was abandoned as she slid up and down my length. My pleasure built as her body enveloped me again and again. I moaned aloud.  
Suddenly she stopped and our mutual pleasure came to a stand-still. Shuddering, I looked at her questioningly.  
She grabbed my hands and placed them on her quivering breasts. My fingers latched onto the nipples, eliciting a louder moan, and she quickened our previous pace.  
I stared at her face as my hands worked. Her cheeks were red and her were lips pursed in an effort to contain her moans. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.  
Suddenly her mouth and eyes opened, moans spilled out from clenched teeth as her folds closed on me. Her pace quickened desperately. As her pleasure built, so did mine.  
We came to a crescendo one after the other.  
She collapsed on my chest and tucked her head under my chin. We were both panting.  
“Do you... remember me... now?”  
“Yes,” and I did, she was the most beautiful person I had ever met. That was all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> If you have any suggestions or critiques, feel free to share.  
> Prompts are also welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> If you have any critiques or subjections, feel free to share.  
> Prompts are also welcome.


End file.
